


Ace in the hole

by Animess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, Body Worship, Demisexuality, Eren is so sweet not gonna lie, Fluff and Smut, I made myself blush, M/M, Smut, im not even sorry, literally so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animess/pseuds/Animess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loves Eren. Eren loves Levi. Levi is asexual-or so he thinks.<br/>God damn it Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> (!) Asexuality-a person who is not interested in or does not desire sexual activity, either within or outside of a relationship.  
> (!) Demi-Sexuality-sexual attraction to person only once a strong emotional bond is formed. (there's more to that, just google it if you want more in depth)  
> Hope you enjoy! ;D

 

Imagine if you could spend the rest of your life with the person you loved most in the world. Would you care about that one hair that’s always out of place? No; in fact, you’d probably come to love that too.

Would it bother you that your person had a few quirks? No, and you just might strive to satisfy those quirks just to see the smile you love so much.

That’s the way Eren felt about Levi. That’s what Eren pointed out, time and time again, to people (Jean, you ignorant slut) who asked things like, “But, how can you date someone that’s asexual, and not be asexual yourself? Isn’t that hard?”

For Eren, it’s as easy as breathing. He didn’t fall in love with Levi because of sex; obviously, they’d never had the experience together. He fell in love with everything that summed up Levi as a whole, and everything else on the side as well, which included his asexuality.

Eren was more than happy to do anything and everything else with Levi, and sex was rarely at the forefront of his mind when they spent time together. Granted, they pretty much avoided situations that might, ahem, _stimulate_ Eren, but the fact still stood.

Eren was happy.

Now, that isn’t to say Eren didn’t ever get aroused; he’s not asexual himself, at least the last time he checked...which was a few minutes ago. He was reminded of his very in-tact libido when he spotted Levi lounging on their couch, shirtless, one Saturday afternoon.

It was summer, which meant heat, which meant sweat. Eren gulped as he watched a bead of said substance trickle down Levi’s temple, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighed, fanning his naked chest with a magazine he had been reading.

 _‘Shit,’_ Eren mentally cursed, _‘currently adding that to file 7434 of my mental masturbation logs.’_ and turned right back around towards the bedroom from which he came. He had some, er, pressing business to attend to.

 

* * *

Levi shifted with yet another sigh in an attempt to get comfortable in the heat. Fanning himself with his previous reading material, he inwardly cursed the heat. He never liked summer; he didn’t agree with the ridiculous temperatures, and the unforgiving sun didn’t agree with his ridiculously pale complexion.

It was a stalemate.

A slight shuffle interrupted his bitter inner musings, and he slanted his eyes open to see Eren turned around and heading stiffly out of the room he just entered, looking tense at a glance.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows curiously. Why even come into the room if you’re just going to turn right around and leave again? _‘Shitty brat,’_ Levi thought before a seed of worry planted itself inside his mind. _‘Did I do something?’_ He wondered.

He didn’t have the personality of a Lisa Frank picture, that was for sure. It wouldn’t be the first time he had unknowingly upset the other with something he said or did.

Levi knew that Eren was more than supportive about his asexuality even before they got together, so it wasn’t something that had to be awkwardly revealed or discovered later on, for which he was grateful.

Therefore, he knew how Eren felt about their differing sexualities, but sometimes he worried. What if Eren was getting fed up? Or... _pent up_ , or something? He didn’t know how that shit worked.

Whenever Levi brought something like this up Eren would get fussy and scold him for even considering that he would ever think that way. But everyone knows that if you are anything other than heterosexual, it’s hard for a lot of people to uproot that little sliver of doubt that every so often whispers, _‘You’re not normal, you never will be, you’re a burden,’_ and so on and so forth.

Eren had helped to all but erase those lingering doubts from Levi’s mind, what with his almost vehement acceptance and love for him. And Levi fell in love a little more each time Eren kissed away his worries.

Yet here he was, worried. With a final sigh after a good five to ten minutes of internal nagging, Levi stood up and dropped the magazine haphazardly onto the couch, picked it back up and placed it neatly onto the coffee table, then headed to Eren’s room.

Yes, they were in quite the healthy relationship and slept in the same bed (Levi’s) every night, but they both liked to have their own space-they did start off as roommates, after all.

Levi arrived in front of the door, running his hand through his slightly damp hair and lifting his fist to knock when a suspicious sounding grunt made him pause.

What the fuck? “Eren, are you alright in th-o-oh, _oh_.” Levi swung open the door, and the sight that greeted him was entirely unexpected.

Eren, with his naked body arched halfway off of the bed, had his hand fisted tightly around his swollen, leaking cock. His face was flushed red and his eyes were shut in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and releasing sweet little gasps.

He, by some miracle, hadn’t heard Levi come in and was currently jerking off with gusto.

He moaned, and Levi, blushing ever so slightly for reasons that did not compute just yet, was about to interrupt when he heard something that shook him to the core.

 _“Levi,”_ Eren moaned, his voice raspy and deep with unchecked desire coloring his tone.

A jolt shocked through Levi, starting in his chest coiling down, a heat pooling in his gut and-wait, the fuck? “Holy shit.” Levi muttered, slumping against the doorframe and staring down at his newborn erection with a dumbfounded expression and a light blush on his face.

“A-Agh, fuck, Levi?!” Levi’s name was sputtered out in on entirely different level of Eren’s vocal scale, and Levi snapped his head up just in time to see Eren tumbling off of the bed in a mess of sheets and embarrassment in his haste to cover himself.

“I, um,” Levi trailed off, not even knowing where to start. He was well aware that Eren masturbated-he was a healthy young _not_ asexual guy-but he had never heard or seen him in the act. And that was the least of his new discoveries. 

“W-What are you doing in here? Did you, uh, did you need something?” Eren stammered, his face red as he tried to play off his obvious embarrassment.

“No, I just...shit.” Levi said, putting his hand over his face.

Eren frowned up at his boyfriend in concern now, his hard on half forgotten. “Levi? Are you alright? If you give me two minutes-no wait, maybe five-I could give you my full attention, I swear.” Eren said, standing and hastily pulling on some loose basketball shorts. His worry hit him full force seeing as Levi hadn’t moved his hand from his face and appeared to be trembling slightly.

“Hey, babe,” Eren started softly, moving toward Levi with a hand out. “Seriously, is everyth-oh. _Oh_.” He stopped, mimicking Levi’s reaction to walking in on him, eyes wide with shock as he looked down and caught sight of what was definitely the problem.

“Yeah. Oh. I don’t fucking know how this- _this_ -happened, I-” Levi stuttered, dropping his hand and revealing utterly distressed silver eyes.

“Levi hey, it’s alright, come here,” Eren said gently, pulling Levi into an embrace, careful to avoid contact with certain places so as not to spook him with more unfamiliarity.

Levi buried his face into Eren’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his back, eyebrows furrowed. Eren ran a hand softly through his hair, and waited until the tension in Levi’s arms around him loosened a bit and his breathing became normal to speak.

“We’ll figure this out, alright? It’s nothing to freak out over, or be ashamed of. We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, so just breathe, okay?” Eren murmured, pulling back to press a kiss to Levi’s forehead.

Levi sighed contently, the crinkle between his brows disappearing as he looked up at a now smiling Eren. “I know that, I just got…”

“Scared?” Eren offered.

“No, I wasn’t scared,” Levi scowled, which just made Eren lean down and press a kiss to his temple, still smiling.

“Okay, you weren’t-aren’t-scared. Let’s go figure this out, hm?”

* * *

 

An hour of googling, Tumblring and a heartfelt conversation later, they surmised that Levi was not in fact asexual, but demi-sexual, which made Eren smirk like an idiot-and made Levi smack him.

“Ow! What? That just means you’re Eren-sexual! The Jaeger booty was too irresistible-ow, again. I’m totally kidding, I know I had nothing to do with anything, geez.” Eren said, rubbing the smarting back of his head with that stupid smirk still on his face.

“Get that shitty grin of your shitty face and maybe i’ll believe you when you say that,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. “Besides, you certainly lack the decent amount of shame for someone who was interrupted while jerkin’ his gherkin.”

The tips of Eren’s ears turned red as he gave Levi a look. “I can’t believe you just said ‘jerkin’ his gherkin’ with a straight face. Wait, scratch that, yes I can.” Levi snorted at that, smirking a little at Eren’s blush.

“Whatever. I’m not helping you shave if you grow hair on your palms.”

Eren’s blush grew as he scowled, shoving his boyfriend’s knee so it fell off from where it was crossed over the other leg, earning another scowl of his own. “Shut up. You didn’t seem to mind it too much just an hour ago, if I remember correctly.” Eren said, waggling his eyebrows.

Now it was Levi’s turn to blush, although it was much less severe than Eren’s, it was still noticeable, especially at the distance in which Eren was sitting.

“Oh, that’s rare! I never see you blush, lemme see!” Eren leaned into Levi, who glared icily and shoved him away, ignoring the laugh he got in return.

“Fuck you. And don’t make of fun of my sexual revelations. That’s tactless, you shitty brat.” Levi grumbled, sounding more annoyed than actually bothered.

“Sorry. So, erm, what do you wanna do about it? I-If you wanna do anything, that is, I mean we can just continue on the way we were before if you’re not comfortable with-”

“Eren,” Levi stated calmly, and Eren shut up instantly. He appreciated his boyfriend’s concern, more than he could possibly express, but he tended to ramble when nervous, and in this particular situation it would only result in another of his ‘rare’ blushes, and Levi preferred to avoid those as much as humanly possible.

Well, he _tried_ to avoid them. He couldn’t force or even wish away the light pink hue of his cheeks as he prepared to say what he was going to say next-words he never thought he’d utter in his life.

“I...want to have sex. But, not yet-not tonight. I will, soon, I think. Just...not yet.” Levi said, eyes trained anywhere but Eren’s face.

Eren was having none of that, however, and pressed his fingers gently under his boyfriend’s chin, tilting his head up slightly to meet his eyes. He smiled, so full of love and adoration that it took Levi’s breath away for a moment and he didn’t have a chance to get it back as Eren leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Levi expected to feel a similar jolt what he felt earlier, but nothing like that came, which made Levi relieved and disappointed all at once. Eren didn’t go any further, and disconnected their lips slowly. More disappointment.

“Whenever you’re ready.” With one last kiss to Levi’s mouth, Eren was up and leaving the room. Levi pressed a hand to his lips, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he was.

 

* * *

 

Levi was ready the very next night, in fact.

Sure, the new sensations were a bit of a shock, but Levi was never skittish around new things. It wasn’t in his nature to spook so easily; which meant the only thing left to do about these new things was explore them.

“I want to have sex.” Levi said bluntly as they ate ice cream after dinner.

Eren, presumably, choked a bit on his Mint-Chip clumps before they melted. “You-! Now?!” He said, looking at Levi with eyes wide.

Levi simply raised a sleek eyebrow, taking a bite of his own Vanilla and swallowing calmly. “How do you fucking choke on ice-cream? And no, not now, unless you’re into doing it with ice-cream; however that works.”

Eren scowled, grumbling and mushing his ice-cream around in his bowl before taking another large bite. “Jerk.”

“But...after. Right after.” Levi said, his deep voice sounding entirely too sultry for someone so new to this.

Eren choked again, much to Levi’s amusement.

 

* * *

 

That’s how they ended up in bed, in just their boxers, sat across from each other right in the middle. A scene they had acted out a million times, yet it was an entirely different scene at the same time. Same scene, new act.

“Oi. Are you just going to sit there, blush, and tremble like a  damn chihuahua, or are we going to get around to pound town sometime soon?” Levi asked, his tone bored as he stared at the mess of a man in front of him-effectively concealing his own nerves by exploiting Eren’s, that is. He’s so nice.

“Shut up! I’m preparing mentally, okay?” Eren snapped back indignantly.

“Shouldn’t that be me? It’s my first time, you know.” Levi grumbled, mask slipping.

Eren sobered a bit, biting his lip. “Maybe we should start off slow, like, a handjob or-”

“No,” Levi cut in immediately, leveling a glare at Eren. “I want to do this. With you.”

Eren gulped, nodding, and keeping in mind that Levi was just as nervous if not more than he was. Steeling his nerves, he took a deep breath and focused on his excitement instead.

He was going to make love to Levi. The person he loved and cherished and god, _desired_ , so much.

He must have been taking too long desiring and not actually doing, because he heard Levi say quietly, “Do you...not want to, anymore?”

Eren’s widened almost comically. “NO!” Eren shouted, making Levi jump. Eren took another deep breath. “Not no, I don’t want to, but no that’s not it. I definitely do want to, believe me. The things I want to do to you- _with_ you-are endless.”

Levi looked at him, and Eren felt his breath whoosh out of him at the sight of Levi’s eyes darker than he’d ever seen them. “What are you waiting for, then?”

The sound of Eren’s last sliver of patience snapping in the distance could be heard. Eren abruptly but gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, holding his gaze as he did so and earning a shuddering breath from Levi once he was settled back against the pillows.

“God, Levi, I just-I want to map the length of your body with my hands, learn every path and curve, every bump, every crease,” Eren admitted, not able to hold himself back as he made good on his word, running his hands through Levi’s hair and down his neck.

From there he let his hands wander down his chest, brushing over his nipples and getting another shudder in response. His hands trace Levi’s stomach, toned yet soft. Over his hips, down his thighs, around his back and up his arms.

When his hand found Levi’s crotch, he jolted into the the touch with a gasp, but just as soon as Eren’s hand was there, gripping him so achingly good-it was gone.

Levi’s breathing was heavier than he would like to admit, and Eren had only just started to touch him. And then he kept talking.

“I want to introduce my lips to every square inch of your skin, and then reacquaint them over and over again,” Eren said, reaching out a hand and brushing it along Levi’s cheek and jaw. Eren leaned down slowly, and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead, each of his temples, his eyelids, the bridge and point of his noise, the tops of his cheekbones until Levi couldn’t _take_ it anymore and pulled Eren into a breathless kiss.

Their lips met as if they hadn’t touched in an eternity, slow and deep, fast and bruising, soft and feather light. Eren pulled back, panting and smiling at the disappointed huff he got from Levi at his retreat.

“Not done yet,” Eren said simply, winking.

Levi scowled, getting impatient. “You try to look like you're hot shit, but you’re breathing just as heavily as I am.”

Eren rolled his eyes, refusing to take the bait and hurry up simply because Levi’s cheekbones were tinted a beautiful pink, and the pout on his lips was unbearably adorable.

“Hush. You’ll like this next part, anyway.”

“I haven’t disliked any of it.” Levi said, silently telling him to get the fuck on with it, but Eren didn’t seem to get the message and just beamed a smile at him. Sure, the smile took what little breath he had away, but still. Hurry the fuck up.

“I want to taste you until you’re the only flavor on my tongue, and when I breathe your scent fills my nose and mind until i’m drunk on your very essence,” Eren continued, and before Levi could even blink Eren was kissing him again, and there was nothing soft about it.

He kissed him deeply, his tongue intertwining with Levi’s, twisting around it. Eren cradled his face in his hands, deepening the kiss more than he thought possible and eliciting a whimper out of Levi for the first time. Eren pulled away, then came back and kissed him again, and again, each one shorter than the last.

Then he moved to his neck, lavishing it with open mouthed kisses and little bites that had Levi’s mouth dropping open and releasing gasps and reluctant whimpers. Eren kissed and nipped down his collarbones, and down his chest.

He tongued his way across his nipples, making Levi’s legs jerk against Eren’s sides. Eren grinned and tongued the rest of the way down Levi’s heaving abdomen, and Eren looked up to see Levi’s flushed face, his eyes half-lidded.

“You look fucking incredible,” Eren growled against Levi’s skin, devouring him with new fervor. He got to Levi’s boxers, held his gaze and slid them off, the fabric dragging against Levi’s skin.

Levi hissed out a breath between gritted teeth. Eren was driving him insane, but slowly. So fucking slowly, and god, he could’ve taken it if it was fast and rough, but this...this was building him up and breaking him down all over again with each brush of Eren’s wicked lips and each stroke of his hand and-

“Gh-Eren!” Levi cried out suddenly, the feeling Eren’s hand-anyone’s hand-on his cock foreign and new and _thrillingly_ good.

Eren gripped Levi in his hand and stroked slowly, watching as Levi’s body seemed to move and undulate like flowing lava with Eren’s hand. It was slow and sensual, and the sight was amazing, the way Levi’s toes clenched and his fingers twisted in the sheets.

He moved his hand a little bit faster, his thumb stroking the head at the top once every few strokes. Eren was painfully hard as well, and had been almost since the started, and if Levi kept up his little noises and movements Eren was going to cum like a 14 year old who’d just discovered pornhub.

Levi was a mess, and he felt like it. He thrust up and grinded into every movement of Eren’s hand, his head tossing back and forth, pants and long, drawn out moans leaving throat. He had never felt like this before. He didn’t know he could feel so good and so much.

Eren slowed his hand, and licked his lips before dragging his tongue up the underside of Levi’s cock in one long, hard lick.

“Hah! Ah, E-Eren!” Levi moaned out, his back arching at the feeling.

Eren licked at the head once and pulled his mouth away, biting his lip hard. He wanted to swallow Levi’s cock whole and swallow everything that came after, but that would have to wait. Levi said he wanted all of him tonight, and he was going to get him.

Eren spread Levi’s quivering, pale white thighs apart with a tender kiss to each of them, before sliding the lube and condom out from under the end of the mattress where he placed them yesterday. He had a feeling, okay? And boy was he glad he did, because the sight before him demanded to be seen without interruptions.

“Eren,” Levi groaned, looking down at him. Eren was looking at his ass so hungrily he thought he might pass out. “Eren, please.” Levi begged, his voice raspy.

“Uh-huh,” Eren responded, eyes not leaving Levi’s hole. With a final decision to save rimming and blowing Levi for another night, he slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of lube before pressing one gently to Levi’s entrance.

Eren opened his mouth to speak when Levi beat him to it. “I swear to fuck, Eren, if you ask me some stupid shit like ‘Are you sure?’ i’m going to...to k-h-ah, ahhh!” Levi’s tangent dissolved into a throaty moan as Eren slowly slid his finger inside, his breath coming in warm puffs of air around his finger.

“Mmh. You’re gonna what? I didn’t quite catch that.” Eren smirked, then bit his lip as he reveled at the heat that enveloped his finger. His dick twitched at the thought of being surrounded by it, and he groaned as Levi bucked and gasped shakily.

“F-Fuck you,” Levi stuttered half-heartedly, grinding against Eren’s hand as another finger slowly made it’s way inside him. “Nn, nngh!” The fingers were thrusting inside him now, and Levi pressed against them shamelessly, not able to get enough of the feeling that was overloading his senses.

Eren twisted and scissored his fingers, his other hand gripping Levi’s hip tightly as he practically fucked his fingers. The sight was so erotic Eren had to bite his cheek to keep from pouncing on Levi right then and there. “I’m gonna add another, okay? This might be a bit more uncomfortable, so hold still.” Eren warned, his voice hoarse and a little breathless.

“C-Can’t, can’t...can’t hold still, I-I need…” Levi trailed off, his eyes squeezed shut not able to formulate a complete thought with Eren’s fingers stroking and thrusting at his insides.

“Shh shh, I know. I’ve got you, okay?” Eren said tenderly, pressing another kiss to Levi’s thigh and pressing a third finger in.

“F-F-F-ah, ah!” Levi was trembling all over as Eren’s fingers filled him, the feeling uncomfortable like he said.

Eren stilled his hand once all three were inside, and brought up his other to stroke Levi’s dick again slowly. He kept this up, Levi gasping and writhing beneath his hands when suddenly Levi jolted and stilled.

“Levi?” Eren asked tentatively.

Then Levi let out a huge breath, and began shaking and begging. “E-Eren, oh god, Eren you-fuck, what was that? Do it again, please, please do it again,” Levi moaned, grinding against Eren’s hand desperately. Looks like he found his prostate.

Eren clenched his jaw as a huge wave of arousal washed over him. “Fuck,” he muttered, slowly removing his fingers from Levi and grabbed the condom with now shaky hands. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He hastily put the condom on as Levi whined and pleaded with Eren to make him feel good, grasping at what he could reach of Eren’s thighs, whimpering a series of ‘ _please, please, please_ ’ until Eren just couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

He grit his teeth as he lubed up his rock hard neglected cock. He moved forward and hovered his body over Levi’s, supporting his weight on one arm and kissing the corner of Levi’s mouth before whispering in his ear, “Ready?”

“Yes, yes already, please Eren, just please,” Levi moaned wantonly, feeling empty and incomplete. He heard Eren give a strained groan in response, and felt the head of Eren’s dick line up with his entrance.

Levi held Eren’s biceps in a death grip as he was slowly entered, Eren pressing gasping, hot kisses along the side of his neck. All Levi could do was hold on, an impossible heat filling him to the brim and leaving his mouth hanging open.

Eren’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he slid the last inch into Levi, hearing his lover breathing harshly beneath him. He held completely still, taking the hand that wasn’t holding him up and running it along Levi’s side.

Levi moved his hands to Eren’s shoulders and pulled him down until their chests were pressed against each other, making him gasp. Eren held up most of his weight on his forearms, breathing heavily into the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder.

The pain subsided, and Levi found himself desperate to have Eren moving, doing something inside him, so he tried moving slightly, tightening himself around Eren’s dick and releasing a choked gasp at the sensation.

Eren inhaled sharply. _“Levi,”_ he rasped, eyes fluttering shut as Levi tightened around him, the feeling more incredible than he thought.

“Move, Eren, _god_ -” Levi cut off to tighten himself again, trying to rotate his hips slightly this time, moaning.

With an almost pained groan, Eren complied, pulling out slowly and sliding back in, his groan growing louder and longer instead of receding. “Oh, _shit_.”

Levi’s speech came out garbled and incoherent, a mixture of pleading and expletives combining together with Eren’s name. His hands were everywhere, one running up through Eren’s hair and the other raking blunt nails across his broad, tan back.

Eren rocked into Levi, almost every part of them touching as he thrust in and out, rotating his hips and grinding in slow, deep movements. It sent jolts and shocks of pleasure down his spine and from his stomach straight to his dick.

It didn’t help that Levi was gasping and clutching at him for dear life, making the sexiest noises he had heard in his life _right in his ear._

“Faster, Eren.” Levi commanded, his voice deep and thick with desire, and how could Eren say no to that?

He fucked into Levi a little bit faster, and a delicious broken moan had Eren shuddering. The bed creaked as the sound of skin slapping together grew with Eren’s pace, going harder. Levi’s hands were touching him everywhere again, driving him crazy as they slid into his hair and tugged.

“A-Ah, hah, Levi, Levi,” Eren panted, jaw dropping as Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and locked his ankles against his lower back, forcing his thrust in deeper than he intended to go and eliciting a surprised shout from him.

Eren grit his teeth and straightened his arms, putting his weight on his palms as Levi started fucking himself on his dick, releasing Eren’s hair and grabbing his forearms. He writhed beneath him, head thrown back and mouth hanging open as he impaled himself repeatedly.

“S-Shit, shit, Eren, s-so good,” Levi said shakily. Eren leaned down and attached his lips to Levi’s throat, sucking and kissing bite marks into his pale skin as he took back control and drove his hips forward, bottoming out and grinding.

“Ah! E-Eren, Eren, ErenErenEren, right there, more, I-h-hah!” Levi erupted into a fit of moans and pleads as Eren found his prostate once again, and Eren furrowed his brows and began grinding into it relentlessly.

Everything around them seemed to blur, Levi’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he was brought to the edge of orgasm, struggling to breath at the high of pleasure that overwhelmed him. “Eren, Eren, oh god, Eren, I think i’m gonna cum,” Levi said, his voice coming out in bursts as Eren continued to fuck him.

Eren reached down and wrapped a hand around Levi’s dick, stroking hard and fast with his teeth gritted as he thrust once more, the hardest yet, ramming into Levi’s prostate mercilessly.

“A _hhhhnn_ -!” Levi came with a shout, hands grasping at anything and everything and clinging to Eren as he tossed his head back and forth trying to get away from and fully enjoy the enormous pleasure all at once.

Eren kept grinding into him, not pulling out and reducing Levi to a stuttering mess as his hand was coated with his cum. Levi tightened so much that Eren grinded into him one last time and came himself with such a hard jolt it jerked them both, goosebumps raising all over skin as he trembled and shuddered, shaky moans and pants leaving his mouth.

Eren collapsed, his face half buried into the pillow behind Levi’s head as he tried to catch his breath. Levi grunted at the extra weight, but knew Eren was still holding most of himself up. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the sweat or anything else mixing between them right now, not until the white spots cleared from his vision at least.

“S-So,” Eren began, sitting up a bit and smiling down at his boyfriend who still had his eyes closed, panting. “How was that?”

Levi snorted weakly, cracking his eyes open and heart stuttering at the smile that damn near blinded him. “How was that? I think my fucking spirit ascended there for a second, and i’m not even religious.”

Eren blushed, ducking his head into Levi’s shoulder crook again. “Oh my god.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at the ceiling incredulously, since Eren couldn’t see him. “You just fucked me into the astral realm and _now_ you’re embarrassed? Unbelievable.” Levi said, amused as he ran a hand through Eren’s hair lovingly.

“Oh my god, Levi. Shut up. I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

“Okay.” Levi said simply, wincing a bit at the slick sound as Eren pulled out of him. He shut his eyes with a large sigh as Eren got rid of the condom and what not, barely paying attention in his sudden exhaustion a he was cleaned up with who knows what.

Eren laid beside him, kissing his temple, then his cheek, forehead, peppering his face with kisses until Levi swatted at him in mock irritation. “Fuck ‘offa me. I’m tired as shit.”

Eren snickered, wrapping his arms around Levi and ignoring the grunt of protest he got as he cuddled him into his chest. Their quiet breathing filled the room for awhile before Eren spoke.

“Hey, Levi?”

“What? M’sleep, brat.” Levi said sluggishly.

“I love you.”

“...Mm. Me too. So much.” Levi said around a yawn, snaking an arm around Eren’s waist and cuddling closer, a huge wave of fondness blooming in Eren’s chest and warming him.

Blushing and smiling, Eren squeezed Levi closer and drifted off to sleep.

 ****  


**Author's Note:**

> *peeks around corner* What? What do you mean I wrote like 4000 words of smut? No I-*trips on my lies* *papers fall out of my shirt full of wordy buttsex* s-shit, this isn't what it looks like I swear *sweats*  
> COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT, and please point out my mistakes it's 12 AM and I edited to the best of my 12 AM abilities. Feel free to tell me if you thought I captured Asexuality/Demi-Sexuality okay, or if I fucked up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
